


Lapis' Hope

by rpgfan100



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpgfan100/pseuds/rpgfan100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place some time after the end of Gaim. Loneliness… Lapris was not stranger to the feeling. After he sealed Kougane, he spent God knows how long by himself, with only darkness to comfort him. He didn't like it…but he was used to it. He was… until he met Kouta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapis' Hope

Loneliness… Lapris was not stranger to the feeling. After he sealed Kougane, he spent God knows how long by himself, with only darkness to comfort him. He didn’t like it…but he was used to it. He was… until he met Kouta.

Hope...Happiness…Peace… until he met Kouta, those words had no meaning. They were just empty dreams that he discarded long ago. Kouta though…he took those dreams and did everything to make them reality. He shaped the world with his own two hands, one day at a time.

Lapis sighed as he pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his hands around his legs. He was happy that he met Kouta. The darkness always told him that meeting Kouta was pointless. That meeting Kouta was just giving him false hope and ultimately… ultimately he would just be lost in darkness forever. But Lapis wanted to believe otherwise.

He didn’t how to escape the darkness, No matter how far he walked, it was always whispering to him, calling him to give into despair, but Lapis keep walking…keep hoping. Kouta taught him that as long as you don’t give up, there’s always a chance.

Lapis looked down at the lock seed that was in his hands. The Forbidden Fruit… that’s what started all this. Despite his best efforts, how couldn’t bring himself to hate the fruit. The fruit was just a tool. It had no will of its own… it only acted as the holder wanted. It was all Kougane’s felt that everyone he loved destroyed themselves. He tempted them to fight for the power… If Lapis had the power of the Fruit, would he have been able to stop all the fighting?

Lapis shook his head. The fighting wouldn’t have stopped, but maybe he could have stopped them before they destroyed themselves…

“Maybe if you weren’t so weak, you could have saved them.”

Lapis turned his head to stare into the darkness. The darkness was whispering to him again… Lapis shook his head to try and shake the whispers out. He did what he could. That much he knew for sure. If he hadn’t sealed away that accursed copy, who knows what Kougane would have done. Thanks to Kouta though, Kougane won’t ever hurt anyone again. If Kouta had the fruit, Lapis knew that he would do the right thing with it.

“Niisan” Lapis quietly whispered as he pulled his knees deeper into his chest. Lapis was fine sitting in darkness for all eternity… until he met Kouta. It was him who gave him a taste of happiness for the first time in so long. Lapis wondered if even Kouta could reach him at this point.

“NIISAN!” shouted Lapis at the top of his lungs, tears threatening to fall down his face. Nobody ever answered when he shouted like that. The only who was there was the darkness. Lapis closed his eyes and let his head fall into his knees as he began to cry. He was tired of being alone, he was tired of the darkness, he was tired of being without Kouta.

“Lapis?”

Lapis brought his hands to his head and began to scream “No more, stop talking to me! Leave me alone!”

“Its OK now Lapis”

For the first time in a long time, Lapis began to feel warmth. He looked up and saw a bright star begin to cut through the darkness. As it grew brighter, he began to hear a voice he recognized.

“Don’t worry Lapis. I’m here for you.”

Lapis held his hand up toward the bright star as it grew brighter, blinding him.

++++++++++

When Lapis came to, he found himself in the most beautiful forest he had ever seen. As he got up, he saw somebody watching over him.

“Are you OK Lapis?”

Lapis blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Standing before him was blonde Kouta.

“K-Kouta?”

“Yep.” says Kouta “In the flesh.”

Lapis’ began to cry as he wrapped his arms around Kouta, squeezing as hard as he could “Niisan!”

Kouta waited patiently as Lapis cried into his chest. Lapis was trying to talk as he cried, but his words ended up coming out as gibberish that nobody would be able to understand. Kouta didn’t mind though. He simply wrapped his arms around Lapis and let the boy cry.

“Don’t worry Lapis… you’ll never be alone again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I really enjoyed writing this story. I really liked Lapis. The relationship he had with Kouta is my favorite thing about the movie, though I did like the movie. Kouta’s desire to do everything in his power to change fate affect this boy in a way that Kouta couldn’t do for any other character. Everyone was very concrete about what they wanted. This boy though, he was a lost kid who lost everything. Kouta showed him happiness, showed him fun, showed him hope. Kouta was the awesome big brother that he never had and I wanted him to get a happy ending with his big brother. I really liked the overlords as a whole and Lapis is one of my favorites. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
